Your World and Mine
by kaimiriffy
Summary: When the inhabitants of Underland are suspiciously transported to Alice's world as soon as she manages to return to them, it's up to her and the Hatter to figure out who's behind it, otherwise both their worlds may be at stake. AxH. Burton. T for safety.
1. Daydreams

I decided it would be fun to take everyone in Underland and see how they would get on with everyone in Otherland (as I'm going to call it). Expect chaos, and lots of it. First few chapters will be of Alice returning to Underland but I'll try to get through that quickly.

Please R&R, this is my first story so be brutal, and please point out any grammar mistakes.

One last thing, italics are Alice's day dreams and general memories.

Oh and I don't own Alice in Wonderland, or any of the characters. As you can see I'm not familiar with the disclaimer thing. Eloise and Hannah are mine though :)

* * *

_Ready to wake up, Alice popped open the vial of Jabberwocky blood. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back a little, Alice prepared to drink, moving the vial towards her lips._

"_You could stay," a familiarly odd voice whispered behind her. Turning, Alice met the Hatter's saddened eyes, her mind suddenly filled with doubt. She considered it for a moment. Staying with everyone in Wonderland, or Underland for that matter, and how fantastic that would be. No day would be boring, no one would tell her what to wear, or how to act, or who to marry._

_Marry. Oh dear..._

"_I can't," Alice murmured. "There are things I have to do, questions to answer. I'll be back before you know it, I promise,"_

"_You won't remember me," Hatter whispered, his face still grim. _

_Alice frowned. "How could I forget you?"_

_Hatter smiled, his eyes lighting up, a quirk Alice marveled at no matter how used to it she was._

"_Hatter, what is the answer?" Alice asked quietly. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_Hatter grinned his gap tooth grin and leaned forward. "I haven't the faintest idea,"_

_Alice laughed, but suddenly, she turned serious all over again with a faint sigh._

"_I'm sorry, Hatter," Alice said apologetically, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I must go, but I promise to keep my promise,"_

_The Hatter smiled, and his eyes darkened alluringly._

"_Tis a promise you would daren't break, my lady" he croaked in his Scottish brogue. "Or yer nightmares should be plenty,"_

_Alice giggled, and said, "I've had enough nightmares,"_

_Taking her hands off his shoulders, Alice held the vial to her lips and drank it swiftly._

"_Fairfarren, Alice," Hatter said, his eyes turning green again._

"_Fairfarren," Alice whispered, and the world slowly began to fade until the Hatter was the last thing she could see._

_And then, it was black._

_* * *  
_

"Alice!" Alice's mother cried. "Alice, we must get going! Are you listening? You're return welcome party began nearly an hour ago!"

Alice blinked a few times, her mind floating back into reality. She caught her reflection in the window she'd been staring out of, and felt the sting of nostalgia. It had been three years since Alice had regained her 'muchness' in Underland, but it felt she had lost it once more.

"Seems we are terribly late, then," Alice muttered, her mind still distant.

"Yes! Yes very, come along Alice, please!" her mother pined.

Alice broke away from the window and reluctantly followed her mother to the carriage. Return Welcome party at the Ascots, pfft, Alice thought. Putting up with Lady Ascot, Hamish, and those narrow-minded eyes of all the other party guests was not Alice's imagined way of spending an afternoon. But of course, the last time she had attended a party at the Ascots, thing she could never have imagined to happen most certainly did.

Alice wondered if maybe she could find the rabbit hole again, but she was hesitant to get her hopes up. Perhaps it had all been a dream. A very, very lucid dream. Placing her hand to her right shoulder, Alice felt the three scars that sliced across her arm. They were real, so why couldn't the rest have been? She closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm of the bumpy carriage, and silently drove any Underland-related thoughts from her mind.

The carriage soon pulled up at the ridiculously large Ascot estate, and Alice's mother ushered her out into the garden.

"Let's hope Lady Ascot isn't too cross," she whispered to Alice as they walked towards the large group of people. The crowd noticed Alice and her mother walking towards them, and began to whisper gossip amongst themselves. Infamous Alice Kingsley, the girl who turned down a lord to trade with China, of all things, was back.

Against her attempted restraint, Alice couldn't help but think of curious welcome back party she had once attended. Alice giggled to herself at a sudden thought - she could almost guarantee there would be no loony march hares, obnoxious door mice, or mad but charming hatters at this welcome party. Although, that would make it ten-fold more interesting.

"Ah, finally," Lady Ascot said crudely. "We were beginning to think you would never show up,"

"We're only an hour late," Alice argued.

"Alice Kingsley," Lady Ascot scolded. "Just because you turned down my son, and are from what I hear a very competent apprentice, doesn't mean you can treat me so disrespectfully. I organised this all for you, did I not?"

"Sorry," Alice muttered. "I'd rather be in the Red Queen's court than here," she then mumbled as quietly as she could.

The party was like every party, except there was a large banner reading "Welcome Back Alice" hanging from one of the hedges. Guests of all sorts, most whom Alice barely knew, greeted her and asked how her expedition was.

"Splendid," Alice would force herself to reply. "Travel is such a marvel,"

But in complete honesty, Alice's trip had been turmoil most of the time and hard work the rest. The seas were always a bother for Alice, constantly battering about and causing her to feel horribly ill.

"You weren't born with sea legs, Alice," Janey the ship's cook and only other woman aboard would always say, tending to Alice as she lay bed stricken.

As their travels extended further and further away, Alice felt perhaps Underland hadn't been so strange after all. China had been marvelous, but at the same time terrifying and mysterious. Alice stood out like a poppy in mud, her long blonde hair contrasting greatly with the dark as night black of the locals. But unlike Underland, Alice never quite felt at home in China, or even London for that matter. At least, not anymore.

And no matter how much she denied it, her mind drifted back to the one place that felt real to her, even if it was only a dream now.

"_Why is it that you are always too tall or too small?"_

_Alice smiled, her hands still cupped around his face. In the chaotic world, she had found a friend. With his tragic green eyes the simply crazy man had changed her, made her muchier, in just a matter of days. If only she could have known it then, what moments like those meant.........._

_Oh why did she leave?_

Alice descended from her thoughts and found herself on a park bench, all alone and away from the party. Was this really all she had left? Parties and work. She had travelled and honoured her fathers dream. She had become her own woman and found a purpose to her life. But Alice knew it well; she didn't want to be a business woman, forever debating with men and being looked down upon simply because she was a woman. It wasn't the life she wished for.

With nothing else to do at the party, and not really wanting to fake a smile anymore, Alice let her mind drift again. Before long however, the familiar tone of a stuck up aristocrat broke Alice's thoughts.

"Alice Kingsley," Hamish Ascot said, almost disapprovingly. "Distracted again, I see. At your own party and you're sitting alone,"

Alice stood up defiantly, ready with all her wit to argue Hamish into the grass, but her eyes caught something that shocked her still.

"Hamish," she said carefully. "Would you care to introduce me to...your friend?"

Hamish turned to the young woman at his arm with an air of pride. She wasn't the naive, ignorant little thing Alice had expected would be foolish enough to marry Hamish, but rather, she seemed to be a female version of him. She had a large pointy nose, red hair, disapproving eyes and she stuck her chin out as if anyone who dared to talk to her was unworthy.

"This is Lady Hannah Ascot, my dear wife,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Hannah said without a smile, extending a hand lethargically.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alice said, returning her hand. An awkward silence fell, but was saved by the interruption of a curious looking girl.

"Aunt Hannah! Aunt Hannah!" the girl cried, running over. She had blonde hair like Alice's, and was about six years old. She crashed into Hannah, grasping at her dress tightly.

"Let go!" Hannah cried.

"Sorry," the little girl giggled. "Look what I have!" she suddenly pipped up. The girl held up her hands to reveal a rather shocked looking mouse. Alice's eyes widened as she realised it wasn't just any mouse.

"Oh, gosh!" Hamish cried. "Get rid of that filthy thing!"

"No!" the girl retaliated. "I think he's cute, he could talk for a bit too"

The mouse suddenly seemed angry, squirming vigorously in the little girl's hand, rousing a smile on Alice's face. It couldn't be who she thought it was, but the sight was amusing none the less.

"And who might we have here?" Alice said, smiling broadly at the girl.

"Her name is Eloise, nuisance of a girl," Hannah sneered. Alice frowned bitterly at her, and knelt down to Eloise's height.

"Does this mouse have a name?"

"Not yet," Eloise said.

"Look's like the day dreamer is about to make friends with your niece," Hamish muttered. "No use watching, shall we dance, my lovely?"

"Of course, pumpkin," Hannah grinned, her smile snobbish and sickening, and they sauntered off.

* * *

So that's it for now! I've got a lot more so I'll spend the next few days perfecting it. I hope you like it! I had an especial amount of fun creating Hannah, and I hope to have her in later chapters. Tell me what you think!


	2. Into Wonderland

Ok so, I'm going to speed up this chapter loads, so don't worry about waiting much longer before we all get back to Otherland. Still, I own nothing of Alice in Wonderland or the characters. Thanks to everyone who read and liked this story, I'll be updating quicker now. Please R&R, it's far more appreciated than you think.

* * *

"Did you catch her all by yourself?" Alice asked, gently stroking the mouse as it curled up on Eloise's shoulder.

"She followed me up here,"

"Up from where?" Alice's heart gave a little leap. Could Eloise be talking about Underland? Eloise's eyes began to dart around, and she bit her lip. Looking down at the mouse, she answered without meeting Alice's gaze.

"The forest," she whispered. "I'm...I'm not meant to go there,"

Alice's heart fell. _Don't get your hopes up! _she reminded herself.

"You said she could talk, for a little bit," Alice said, continuing to question Eloise.

"Well I found her by a large rabbit hole, and she was muttering something that I am certain was in plain english!" Eloise explained. "Does that sound mad?"

Alice smiled a smile Eloise wouldn't understand. Her father, and her dear Hatter; they had known what was mad, heck, they _were_ mad. Hatter especially. But it didn't stop her from adoring them both.

"Not at all," Alice answered. "Could you take me to the rabbit hole?"

Eloise's face lit up, but then she remembered.

"I'm not supposed to go, remember"

"Don't worry," Alice assured her. "No one will notice we're missing at this drab old party,"

Eloise grinned and pocketed the mouse, taking Alice's outstretched hand. Together they slipped out to the trees behind the estate, making sure nobody noticed. They walked for at least half an hour, Alice feeling unsure about the way but Eloise seeming to know exactly where she was going.

"You explore the forest a lot, don't you?" Alice said wryly. Eloise blushed and nodded.

"You won't tell, will you?" she asked timidly.

"Of course not," Alice grinned. "Life is no fun without exploring,"

Finally, they came to a small clearing up on the hill that looked over the entire of the Ascot Estate. Alice turned to look at it, thinking of her mother and the guests. _They won't miss me_ she thought. _I'll come back, I just want to visit Underland for a little while._

"It was this rabbit hole, definitely," Eloise said, pointing at the rabbit hole assuredly. The mouse began to squirm in it's pocket, and leapt out onto the ground. Alice bent down and picked it up.

"Hello, Mallymkun," she smiled. The mouse squeaked and gave a tiny wave.

"What did you call it?!" Eloise cried, looking terribly surprised.

"Trust me," Alice said, a devious grin on her face. "There is a place, underneath, and it's like no place you've ever seen,"

"What is it called?"

"Wonderland," Alice answered, her eyes sparkling.

"I think I'm not the only mad one," Eloise muttered. Alice laughed, and looked down at Mallymkun who was waving vigorously for them to jump down the rabbit hole. Mally then jumped up onto Eloise's dress and clambered onto her shoulder, clutching tightly at the fabric. Taking Eloise's hand again, Alice approached the edge of the hole.

"Still the way I remember it ," Alice mumbled. "Alright then, in we go, hold tight!"

She grabbed hold of Eloise without a second of thought and dove into the rabbit hole. They began falling faster than they could blink, rushing past pianos and bookcases and all sorts of things that seemed to fall and never hit the bottom. Wrapping her arms tightly around Eloise, Alice rotated herself to face towards the opening of the rabbit hole, so that when they hit the ceiling (or was it the floor?), she would take the blow.

All too quickly, they smashed through the ceiling, and fell onto the floor. Checking that Eloise wasn't hurt, Alice stood up in the beautiful old room.

"What is this place?" Eloise said, clambering up beside her.

"The Hall of Doors," Alice answered. The room was exactly the way Alice had remembered it, except there seemed to be six keys instead of the one on the table; a key for each door. The only challenge now was choosing which key. Alice picked up the smaller and placed it in her pocket.

"This one is for the smallest door, I'm sure of it,"

"Have you been here before?" Eloise asked. She was pacing the room, examining each little detail on the walls and doors.

"I certainly have," She picked up each key one at a time. One had a snowflake on the end of it, one seemed to be sprouting mushrooms, one was made entire of china, one was silvery and had engravings on it, and one was old and rusty. Thinking about it carefully, Alice took the fabric key and went around to each of the doors. She figured each key represented a place in Underland, and she could only think of one place the china key represented.

"Where's my mouse?" Eloise said in the silence, searching the room.

"Right here!" Mallymkun called, pulling out her sword and waving it around vivaciously.

"See!" Eloise cried. "I told you he could talk!"

"Eloise!" Alice hissed. "She's -"

"I'm a girl!" Mally cried.

"Oh," Eloise gasped, and went very silent. Hiding giggles, Alice delighted as one of the doors clicked open. Very faintly, she could hear mad chatter through the door.

"Come on then, I have some people I'd like you to meet," Alice said to Eloise, rushing back to the table to retrieve the other four keys. Followed by Mally, Alice and Eloise stepped through the door. They stood on a large plain, the March Hare's house a little while away. Alice marveled, feeling almost as if she were Eloise and seeing it all for the first time. The sky was an honest blue, the grass an emerald green, strange creatures flew about, and the smell of absurdity hung in the air. In the distance was the looming forest, and a few meters in front of them, the tea table.

Sitting around the table, enjoying a grand tea party, was just about everyone. Nivens, Thackery, The White Queen, the twins, even Chessur...but of course, sitting at the head chair was Alice's beloved Hatter.

Alice smiled the widest grin, and taking Eloise's hand she walked up towards the table. It was Mirana who noticed her first, her dark eyes widening with a warm happiness. She didn't seem in the least shocked, but then again, she was always so poised. In fact, as everyone noticed Alice in turn, they all looked happy, but none of them surprised. Their gazes did turn curious as they realised Alice had a little girl with her, but still, none of them said anything. Realising what was going on, Alice let out a little chuckle.

They were having a surprise party. The Oraculum would have told them when she was returning, but they mustn't have told Hatter. He was chatting away boisterously, when he noticed everyone at the table wasn't quite looking at him anymore, but behind him. Hastily, he turned around to what had distracted them from his story of the time he used a live Frelliedun on one of his hats, and his entire attire lit up.

Standing there before him, was...Alice!...and another Alice?

As expected, the Hatter leapt from his chair and frolicked over to Alice and Eloise. But his expression was not that of complete joy, it was partly of joy, partly of confusion, and partly of a hidden jealousy. All these emotions would seem difficult to reveal on just one face, but after all, it was the Hatter.

"Alice," he smiled, looking at Alice, and then, "Alice!" looking at Eloise.

"Hatter," Alice giggled. "This is Eloise, I'm Alice,"

"Really?" Hatter gasped. "Why, you look so much like your dear mother,"

"Mother!" Alice cried. "No, no, no, she's not my daughter,"

"Well what is she then? She looks an awful lot like you," the Hatter said, raising his bushy eyebrows.

Alice thought about it for a second. The whole table had been silent for the last minute or two, watching the reunion eagerly.

"My almost-niece," Alice finally said.

The Hatter's face lit up with understanding, and he bent down to greet Eloise.

"Welcome, almost-niece Eloise," he said, tipping his hat. "I cannot possibly tell you how happy I am to have you back, dear Alice, it makes this tea party Our Majesty threw all the more...all the more...well, frabjous!"

Alice laughed and stepped forward to hug him. He felt a little weak in her grip, and Alice worried that maybe he hadn't been well. He was mad, of course, but mad didn't substitute for ill. Pulling out the the hug she smiled at him warmly.

"Come on then," Hatter said, suddenly hurried and awkward. "Best get you a seat,"

* * *

I know it's a little short but I've got a really long chapter ready to be uploaded so keep an eye out.


	3. This Place is Real

A/N: I've been trying my hand at dreaming up from Outlandish words. If they happen to be real English words tell me right away. Thanks to everyone favouriting/alerting this story, its heaps appreciated!! : ) I rewrote the later half of this about 4 times, so it's a little wispy. Enjoy! Still, I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters, except Eloise, of course.

* * *

The Hatter felt a strange tingling in his neck, chest and hands. He had missed Alice so, and he had almost forgotten what she looked like. He remembered her as a sweet, and obviously pretty girl but now, Alice seemed to be so...so...

Bold? No. Brilliant? Nope. Think 'M'. Marvelous? Not quite. Magnificent? Bellhops...what was the word!?

Mesmerizing. The Hatter felt his heart flutter, just a little. That was the word.

"Hatter?" Alice said, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, yes of course, sorry, shall we sit?" Hatter stammered. He ushered Eloise and Alice towards the table.

"You must teach me some more Outlandish," Alice said said, taking a seat in between the White Queen and Hatter. Eloise sat opposite her, a bewildered grin on her face and wide eyes that were trying their hardest to take in everything around her.

"Alice," she mumbled. "Is this all a dream?"

The entire table smiled and glanced at Alice.

"No, Eloise," Alice said. "This place is real,"

Eloise seemed to barely nod, and she remained polarized with the new world Alice had brought her to. She had never seen anyone like the Hatter, or anyone else at the table for that matter. They were beyond words for a journal, beyond words for an anecdote; words that had to exist, in some language.

"Allow me to introduce myself, and those sitting here" The Hatter suddenly piped up, talking to Eloise.

"In this place you call Wonderland," Eloise beamed, finishing his sentence. The Hatter turned suspiciously to Alice, who gave him a slight wink.

"Well, let's call it that then, I believe it is a rather fitting name,"

Eloise nodded enthusiastically and leaned in to listen.

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter for the white queen and formerly a campaigner for the resistance of the _Bluddy Behg Hid,_" the Hatter began, croaking the last few words in his Scottish accent, his green eyes flashing amber for only a hint of a jiffy.

"Next to me is your dear Almost-Aunt Alice, slayer of the Jabberwocky and Und- I mean - Wonderland's own champion,"

"You slayed a what?!" Eloise gasped.

"A Jabberwocky," Alice said meekly, still not used to the praise she received for being a champion. "Terrible creature, but I didn't do anything really, I just held onto the sword,"

"You are a champion in our eyes Alice," The White Queen cut in. "Do not worry to talk yourself down,"

Alice blushed again. She hated the attention.

"Next to our dear Alice, is Our Majesty, Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen," the Hatter went on. Mirana extended a dainty hand to Eloise, who took it lightly and bowed slightly at the table.

"Then there is Nivens the white rabbit, Thackery the march hair, Chessur, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Mallymkun, yourself, myself, Alice, Our Majesty, Nivens-"

"Hatter!" Alice cried, fighting off giggles.

"I'm fine," Hatter squeaked, turning to Alice with grateful eyes, now as green as emeralds. Alice felt her own eyes light up a little, even though she knew they couldn't. Actually...

"Hatter," Alice said suddenly. "How is it that your eyes change colour?"

The air around the table suddenly shifted. Even Eloise sensed it. No one had ever asked the Hatter why his eyes changed colour, or where his mood swings in general came from. In honesty, no one quite knew.

"They change when they feel like it, dear Alice, how is it that yours don't?" he answered, carefully sidestepping her question.

"Because they can't, how is it that yours can?"

"You two and your riddles!" Mirana interrupted hastily. She noticed the Hatter's eyes change only ever so slightly from emerald green to forest green. _Not here,_ she thought, _he can't remember here. _

Both Alice and the Hatter seemed unsettled for a moment, but it quickly passed when Mallymkun challenged Eloise to a match of fencing (Mally with her sword, and Eloise with a teaspoon). As soon as this happened, the usual insanity of tea parties in Underland returned. Alice began ducking stray tea cups from Thackery, Nivens had fainted within minutes, Mirana was daintily picking some sugar cubes from Alice's hair, Tweedledee and Tweedledum were fighting over a butter-fly ("What's that?" Eloise asked. "It's like a butterfly, but it's a butter-fly, it's wings are made of butter that tastes lovely on scones," Mirana explained) and Chessur was dodging flying fists from Hatter as he tried to steal the infamous hat once again. By the time the tea ran out (and in Underland, with self refilling teapots, this took a while), Alice almost fell asleep at the table.

"Alice, would you like to stay at the castle tonight?" Mirana asked her softly as everyone dissipated from the table. Only Alice, Eloise, the Hatter and herself remained, by which time night had well fallen.

"My Queen, I do regret to tell you it is too far, by the time you reach the castle and find a room for our, guests_,_ it will be dawn" Hatter whispered. He eyed Eloise, who had fallen asleep with her hands still around a tea cup. Alice stood up and walked over to Eloise's seat, gently picking her up.

"Would it be too much to ask for us to board with you tonight?" Alice asked timidly.

"Not at all,"

In the darkness she couldn't see an amorous blue tinge bleed through the Hatter's eyes. Alice boarding with _him_, what an idea. The unusuality!

Mirana begged them goodbye and rode off into the distance on her death white Stallion. Then, they trekked back to the March Hare's house, Eloise curled happily in Alice's arms.

"Would you mind terribly, Alice, explaining how she is your half-niece?" the Hatter asked as they walked.

Unsure, Alice decided upon, "Well, remember when I had to leave,"

"Yes," Hatter said gravely.

"I had been proposed too, it's what I had to tend too,"

"You are married?" Hatter gasped, his eyes switching immediately to an auburn and a strange anger building up inside of him. He didn't like the anger; it meant he was angry at Alice and he certainly did not want that.

"Oh gosh no!" Alice almost cried, but remembered Eloise was asleep in her arms. "I rejected his proposal, I couldn't marry him,"

The Hatter opened the door for Alice and let her step inside the worn down house, feeling his eyes switch back to green.

"Why not?"

"I didn't love him," Alice answered, before adding quickly. "And I certainly didn't want to be tied down to his dreary family,"

"Far too _feckle _for your taste, eh?" Hatter grinned. More Outlandish for Alice to learn.

"So, Hatter, back to Eloise, the man I turned down did marry eventually, and his wife is Eloise's auntie...therefore, Hamish was _almost_ my husband meaning Eloise is my, oh hang on...," Alice explained, finding her train of thought quickly loosing its wheels. She followed the Hatter quickly through the strange halls and terraces, until they finally came to the spare room.

The Hatter stepped in and lit a lamp, revealing a rickety old room. Aside from being rather old and a little rusty, the room was perfectly neat. Almost too neat, like it had been prepared.

"Do you know what I mean?" Alice asked absently, feeling stupid. The Hatter took Eloise from her hands and placed her lightly on the bed.

"Alice," he smiled. "You sound mad,"

"I feel mad," she frowned. The Hatter suddenly had the urge to talk to Alice on her own. He couldn't figure out what it was, but Alice was troubled. There were clouds surrounding most of his life that wouldn't go away, and with them there he couldn't think clearly. He realised then his only remaining memories were of waiting for Alice, and of Alice herself.

He quietly ushered her out and down to the supper room.

"You seem troubled," he said as they sat down. In the dim lit room, he could see Alice beginning to tear up.

"I just remembered," she murmured. "That I can't stay here. I came back, had the most glorious tea party and soon I'll have to return,"

"Why is that, dear Alice?"

The words stung Alice. Did she have a reason?

"Eloise, her parents will want to know where she is. And my mother, and the trading company. They'll expect me back in China before the year is out and I can't be here while that happens!"

Hatter didn't quite know what the words _China _and _trading company _and _year_ meant, but he let her talk.

"I don't want to leave," Alice mumbled. She looked at the Hatter with yearning.

"Please don't cry, dear Alice," he said, using his jacket sleeve to wipe her face. "In Wonderland, tears can be dreadfully infectious, I'd hardly like for you to catch a rainy day cold,"

"Explain please," Alice said, a smile creeping up onto her face. No matter what, the Hatter's odd disposition could make her smile.

"A rainy day cold. Oh you don't know about them," he frowned. "So much for you to learn. Rainy Day colds are when you begin crying and you can't stop until someone cries more than you, and that only happens when it rains,"

Alice laughed heartily.

"In my world, rainy day colds are when you get a cold _from _a rainy day, not when you are cured by it,"

"I must hear more about this world,"

"It's very boring, and it pales compared to this one,"

"Tell me anyway,"

So Alice spent the better part of half an hour explaining everything about her world to the Hatter. From the fact that animals don't talk there, to the aristocracy, to corsets ("Alice, we have those here too"), to her mother and father, to China and trading, and even Hamish and Hannah.

After she finished speaking, the Hatter sat silently for a few moments, pondering everything she had said. Her world certainly sounded rather _gentrivish_, and the 'Ascots' sounded perfectly horrid. He began to understand why Alice didn't want to return.

"You could stay," he whispered.

"I've heard those words before,"

"Will your answer change?"

"I want to stay, Hatter, more than anything,"

The Hatter raised his hand again to her face and brushed some of her wild hair back behind her ear.

"Dear Alice," he began. "If you were to stay I would certainly not object, and I would make sure nothing about your life would be at all...what Otherlandish word did you use, again?"

"Drab,"

"That's it. Your life wouldn't be, _drab_, here,"

Alice couldn't contain herself. The thought of staying in Underland with the Hatter and everybody else, in the ever changing world that harboured so many strange things. It was a dream, one that was coming true. Overwhelmed, Alice threw hers arms around him.

The both of them toppled over and fell from the dreary old couch onto the floor, roaring with stifled laughter.

"Best not wake the house," the Hatter said, clambering up and assisting Alice up as well. Now stable, Alice wrapped her arms around him again, hugging him tightly. Hesitantly, he hugged her back, feeling her messy hair draping over his sleeves and her slender frame curled up against him.

Pulling out of the hug, Alice gazed into the Hatter's eyes, which were now the greenest she'd seen them.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Does a _buryn_ love chess?"

"Does one?"

"Most certainly!" the Hatter grinned proudly. Alice smiled amorously at him. _Mad_ she thought. _He's so wonderfully mad_. _I'm glad I didn't dream him up, I'm glad he's real._

But then, right before her eyes, the Hatter began disappearing. He faded until he was barely visible, Alice able to see straight through him.

"Hatter?" Alice called. She hugged him tighter but her arms fell through, and soon she fell to the floor with no Hatter to support her.

"Hatter?!" Alice cried. Her voice echoed into the empty room. She pleaded in her mind for him to call out in his giddy voice, "I'm right here, Alice dear, oh, a rhyme!" but nothing happened.

"Hatter!" Alice yelled, louder now. "Hatter!!"

Desperate, she bolted around the house, looking for the spare room. When she finally found it in the dark, she called his name again.

"Hatter!"

Distressed and very very confused, Alice darted around the room, tripping over a few times. She had been so upset she'd left the lamp down in the supper room, but for the life of her she didn't care.

"Eloise?" she called through the darkness, feeling around for her almost-niece.

No one replied her. Alice felt suddenly still.

"Eloise!?" Alice called again, close to tears. "Hatter? Anyone?"

Alice curled up on the warm floor, the carpet tingling along her entire body.

"It's not a dream, it's not a dream," she repeated over and over. "This world is real,"

She repeated the words to herself until she too felt as though she was disappearing, and she let the lovely little thing called sleep envelop her until she really was dreaming.

When she awoke, it was day, but she most certainly wasn't in Underland anymore.

* * *

Cliffhanger? I've never been an aficionado at them. Hope you like it!! Thanks again to everyone reading this :)


	4. Just A Normal Cat

Update 5/4/10: Edited this a little. I might come back later and fix it up.

P.S. I need ideas for outlandish words, people, so review me the weirdest things you can think of and I'll more than likely throw them in to some of the Hatter's dialogue :) I'll obviously credit you for it too.

* * *

Alice's POV

Music, chatter, the sound of boots pacing the dance floor and tea cups being daintily picked up and placed down again.

_Oh dear...._

I couldn't be back in Otherland, wait, back in my world, so soon. I had been to the best tea party of my life, I had shown another the wonders of my secret world, I had my Hatter back. Surely this time it hadn't been a dream.

Then again, maybe it had.

I sat up from the ground and surveyed where-ever it was that I had been sleeping. The edge of the forest; an interesting place to fall asleep. Then I remembered; Hamish, Hannah, mother, _my _party! Oh what a laughing stock I'd be if I was known to fall asleep at my own party!

Did this mean Eloise wasn't real? Did this mean Hannah wasn't real? No no, they had to be real. My mind reeled with uncertainty. I sat stagnant, trying to remember my day. The music I could hear drifted along quite happily, and the chatter remained the same. Obviously, no one much cared that it was my welcome back party, which was a good thing frankly.

As the knot of my thoughts began to tangle itself further and further, a quiet mew interrupted it all. Turning around, I spotted a largish striped blue cat sitting a few feet away from me. He had a large head, enormous green eyes, a wide almost grinning jaw and when he walked over towards me, he seemed to almost float.

"Chesh?" I gasped. "It can't be you! You...you look like a normal cat!"

The cat sat down in front of me and glared at me with its huge eyes.

"Is it really you?" I whispered, fully aware I was talking to a cat. The cat nodded it's large head and began to purr. What on earth was Chesh doing in Otherland, I mean, my world.

Picking him up off the ground, I sighed, "Aren't we allowed to have floating cats in my world?"

He simply stared at me.

"It must be killing you, being unable to talk," I laughed. His eyes narrowed a little and he leapt out of my arms. We walked around the forest together; me with so many questions to ask him but aware that he couldn't answer.

After a long while I picked him up and asked him a question I simply had to know.

"Does this mean yesterday, the tea party and everything, was real?"

He seemed uncertain as to what I was asking.

"Did I go to Underland with a young girl named Eloise yesterday?"

Chesh nodded slowly and my heart filled with relief. It had been real. But that posed even stranger questions.

How did I get back here? How did Chesh get here? Did this mean my Hatter was here too? And where was Eloise?

I looked at Chesh, hoping for his usual witty and indifferent remark, but instead he just gazed up at me.

"Come on then," I said, putting him back on the ground. "You were much more useful when you could evaporate,"

And so, we walked off into the forest; me keeping an eye out for any red headed hatters or small curious girls, and Chesh trying desperately to float, but finding he was as bound to the ground as all the cats in Otherland...I mean, oh never mind. This place wasn't my home anymore, I knew that for certain.

* * *

Ok! My computer is going to die so I'm just gonna update this and go. I'll correct any grammar plunders tomorrow. Can you imagine Chesh as a normal cat? I makes me giggle. Poor thing. Thanks a bunch to those reviewing and favouriting/alerting! Hugely appreciated (even though I use that word like confetti, I know)


	5. What Otherland Stole

A/N: So I edited this chapter a little, thank you to Vi-Violence for pointing out that Thackery is a hare, not a rabbit (a detail I feel stupid about missing, seeing as he's called the March _Hare..._also sorry if it seems I'm taking the micky hehe). I also changed a few continuity errors, if such things could exist in prose.

Hi everyone. I've been uber busy with school and travel, but to be honest I've also been a little lazy. Thanks to Tuupii, Snow Leopard Freak, Calm Waters (for your 4 reviews!!), Vi-Violence, 4ever4ever, PadawanJesselinFett, Chrysalin, and HowlynMad for your lovely reviews, all extremely appreciated and the reason I keep writing this story. This chapter was probably the hardest to write so far, and I was going to split it into two but I couldn't quite figure out a good place too. So, enjoy this longer chapter. P.S. I actually read the original Alice in Wonderland so I might go a little reference crazy in upcoming chapters.

* * *

Sitting up with a jolt the Hatter cried, "I'm fine,"

He appeared to be sitting in the middle of a garden, surrounded by hedges and flowers. The sky was a pastel blue, the air warm but empty. Sitting alone, the Hatter's last memories filtered back through his hazed state. Alice, Alice, always Alice. Something bad though, something he just couldn't remember.

_How very dismal,_ he thought. _What a funny word...dis-mal.....oh look!_

He leapt up off the ground, dancing over to greet the nearby white roses.

"Well hello there, Her Majesty would love you in her garden, what are your names?"

The white roses sat very still, obviously not having noticed the Hatter.

"Sorry what was that?"

Either that or they weren't talking roses.

"Well fine then," the Hatter frowned. "If you would rather stay here, I shan't object,"

Stomping off to show the roses just how offended he really was, the Hatter made for another row of roses, which looked at silent as the first. He greeted them like the first ones, asking their names and announcing that they would be most welcome in the White court. Still however, silence.

"Roses," he huffed. "Such gossips, but when asked a simple question, they turn to stone!"

To the Hatter's surprise, it seemed some nearby roses rustled in responce. He crept around, inspecting every petal and pollen of the flowers for the signs of movement.

"Hello? Hallo?" the Hatter said in a low voice. "Bonjour? Allo? Eh? Stag? Rueben?"

"Hatter?"

"Buttercup?" he squeaked, turning to see who it was. Eloise stood with her hands folded, her hair covered in petals and small tears lining her dress. She looked very tired, and almost completely confused. Of one thing she was sure however; the Hatter wasn't himself.

"You look different," Eloise said frankly.

"Yes yes well, you look awfully ruffled, and it is rude to make personal remarks,"

"Have you not seen a mirror lately?"

"Have you not been conversing with your manners? It's good to keep them in close quarters, especially for such a young girl,"

Eloise rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hand, marching him down to a nearby pond.

"Look," she instructed. As the Hatter caught his own reflection in the wavering water, his eyes would have turned a dark shade of auburn and the colour would have fallen almost entirely from his cheeks. They would have, if they could.

"My dear Eloise," he muttered. "I fear something grave has occurred, something utterly and _frumiously _terrible..._gettensnied"_

"Pardon?"

"Underlandian for 'an event of the utmost unfortunateness'"

"Ah,"

The Hatter stood motionless as he examined his new state in the reflection. He still had his red hair (thank Nivens), but his eyes were a _drab_ shade of grey, and his face was a perfectly normal shade of dull beige. His suit was no longer a mixture of every colour a man could acquire, but rather a simple white and brown; the thimble on his hand gone and the large ribbon on his hat reduced to a bow tie.

"What happened to you?" Eloise asked. She picked another white rose petal from her dress as it fell from her hair.

"I regret that I don't know," the Hatter mumbled. "What happened to you?"

"I woke up in the middle of the rose bushes, and I was hiding there until I saw you in the middle of the garden,"

The Hatter sat down on the pond bank to try and think. The clouds in the his mind cleared a little as he went into serious thought for once. Frenzies and rants about the Red Queen shuffled into a corner, investigations into the letter M and riddles all hid themselves away. Now was not the time for tea; something wasn't quite correct.

Think think think think think think think

"Hatter!" Eloise cried, shaking his arm. "Hatter! You've been staring into space for a good two minutes, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he hissed, shoving Eloise off him. She tumbled to the ground, more petals falling from her tangled hair.

"S-sorry, dear oh dear" the Hatter stuttered as he frantically help Eloise. She dusted herself off and sat back down on the bank.

"Hatter, I think we're back in my land," she sighed, looking at him. He was so diminished of colour. So normal. The sight of him made Eloise uneasy. He stared back at Eloise, directly into her eyes. They gave him the only idea that seemed like it could work. Eyes that colour only ever meant one thing.

"Come," he said, standing up. "We must find your aunt,"

"My almost-aunt,"

"Yes, her too,"

* * *

Bother bother bother bother bother bother what to do what shall we DO!? This simply cannot suffice! Oh what will everyone say? "Look, there is Nivens! Without his waistcoat!" Oh they will loll their tongues in laughter and fracture their spines from rolling on the ground in fits! Nivens Mctwisp! The humble rabbit, bare as the sky on the Summer day! In public might we add! Public! Oh dear, and I do know this place well. I simply cannot be here. Not again, not with all those terrifying creatures. I would rather face a Bandersnatch, bellhops, a Jabberwocky! Than all of those! I fear if I cry I might catch a cold, so I must refrain from that. Oh the terror...oh the terror the bother the absurdity! What if I'm the only one here? Are the others here? Are they alright?! I must get back, oh I'll be terribly, awfully, _fribulously_ late! And not to mention certainly under-dressed! Oh perhaps Alice will know what is going on...she always saves the day that girl...

* * *

"Dee?"

"Dum?"

"Or contrariwise, are you Dum?"

"And you being Dee?"

"I dunno, which one of us is which?"

Mirana opened her eyes to the familiar sound of the quick conversation. She caught sight of her arm first, stretched out in front of her and clutched around a tuft of grass. She always slept restlessly, as if something could happen at any minute. Days of her exile in Marmoreal still haunted her. Unclenching her hand, she reached for her hair and ran her fingers through it, bringing a few locks around to her face

"I must be Tweedledee,"

_Funny _she thought. _I do not remember my hair having so much dirt in it...  
_

"That meaning that I am Tweedledum,"

"Settled then. Where is we, per chance?"

"Otherland," Mirana said wisely, sitting up. She began trying to shaking the dirt from her hair, and picking the tufts of grass from her sleeves. Tweedledee and Tweedledum both eyed their surroundings nervously. The thought had not crossed their minds until that point that they could be in a place other than Underland.

"This ain't good,"

"If we ain't in Underland, we ain't safe, nohow."

"We're perfectly safe," Mirana corrected them. "This world is harmless,"

"We might be safe,"

"Well if we aren't then we ain't"

"But if we are then we ain't not,"

"We ain't then, no way, no how."

"Well you look funny anyhow,"

For the first time, Mirana turned to look at the Tweedle's, having been busily trying to work out where they were rested. She gasped in shock, her bony hand clasping over her mouth to stop the air rushing in too quickly. If she had let it, she might have choked.

"Boys," she said gravely. "You realise what has happened to you,"

"Of course we 'ave, we're normal,"

"That meaning we're tall,"

"Normal 'eight,"

"Luckily you haven't grown with us,"

"How do you know she 'asn't?"

"Well she obviously is still the height she was,"

"What if she was shorter than the height she is?"

"How d'you know she's even the same person?"

"She can't be any different to who she was yesterday,"

"Can a person change in a day?"

"They can change their 'air colour,"

"Boys, please," Mirana said sternly. Looking at a few locks of hair again, she realised there was in fact no dirt at all in her hair. Markedly more upset and unsettled, she tucked her hair back behind her eyes and focused on other things. They sat together in the front garden of a large and beautiful house. In the distance, Mirana could hear sweet afternoon music. At this, she smiled wistfully.

"Such a long time it has been," she said. "Since we have heard such calm music,"

She sat in a peaceful state for a few minutes, before catching sight of the Tweedles again. Their newly extended height reminded her that she had bigger curiosities at hand. Firstly, the boys had grown to resemble normal young lads with perfectly proportionate limbs and average clothes. Secondly, they had somehow been transported to Otherland.

Mirana could only think of one way a person would travel to Otherland, but it seemed so absurd. The only possibility of it being true would mean that not only was she here but well...everybody would be.

Her mind turned to Alice, and then the Hatter and then Thackery, Nivens, Mallymkun and Chessur. She knew only one Underlandian who had been to Otherland and he certainly hadn't liked it very much. Mirana remembered quickly how persuasive she had to be for Nivens to agree to her plan. Find Alice she had asked, all those years ago. Find Alice and all our problems will cease...

Of course, Find Alice!

"Come boys," Mirana said, standing suddenly. "If we have any chance of figuring out this mess, we must find the only Otherlandian we know,"

* * *

"Somebody kill it!"

"Oh what a dis_gusting_ creature!"

"I thought rabbits were only white!"

"Perhaps they are! But this is not a rabbit! And what an absurd assumption!"

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well, do you suppose all flowers are yellow?"

"All of you, quiet!" a befuddled Lady Ascot cried as she pressed through the crowd forming around a hedge on the left side of the estate. "What on Earth is going on?"

Her eyes made their way through the intrigued heads, until she finally saw a ravaging grey hare desperately thrashing at some tea cups it had collected. Using it's paw it catapulted a few of them in the general direction of the crowd, but ultimately missed as it could do no more than bat the cups about.

"By Jove!" Lady Ascot cried. "What a hideous thing! Somebody be rid of it instantly,"

A few members of the crowd motioned towards the hare, hesitant that it might turn on them.

"No!" cried a high pitched voice from behind the crowd. Bursting through the onlookers came a certainly very ruffled looking Eloise and the Hatter. Pushing a few people out of the way, the Hatter swiftly picked up the hare.

"Good day, Thackery," he said to it with a wry smile. All at once, various Otherlandians expressed their greatest surprise in a series of short cries.

"Eloise!" from Lady Ascot. "Why are there roses in your hair?"

"What did you just call it?" from Hannah, who had been watching on with a cruel sort of blood lust for the poor hare.

"Who, on Earth, is this strange man?" from Hamish, who had been eyeing the Hatter.

Eloise glanced across the crowd and realised she had no safe explanation for the Hatter, or the roses and her torn dress. Still their impatient eyes pressed her for an answer.

"Well, I" she began.

"Poor Eloise here," the Hatter cut in. "She had a disastrous run in with some roses," he continued, his face alight with a sort of inspired lunacy as usual. Even in his madness, by and by, he knew when somebody was in danger or needed his help.

"Such curiosity can be a burden, but you know what she's like," the Hatter went on.

"Know what I'm like?" Eloise hissed under her breath.

"Quiet you, just like your almost-aunt," the Hatter whispered. "And now if you don't mind me, we have an Alice to find," he said before marching off with Thackery quivering in his arms. The crowd stared for a long while as Eloise and the Hatter began their rounds of the estate, and soon dispersed, whispering to each other. _What a odd man. Did he call the hare by name? How did she have a run in with the roses? Did you see the state of her dress?_ _What a sight!_

With no sign of Alice and having been searching for a good amount of time, Eloise and the Hatter left the main party plateau and strolled up towards the house.

The Hatter ogled at the large estate. Never had he seen a garden so pristine, so cut to size. Everything he was used to came in every shape imaginable, where as in Otherland, there was nothing but squares and lines.

Hamish and Lord Ascot watched the Hatter suspiciously. He hadn't told them his name, and by standards was an extremely strange looking man. Such hair, such a hat. And more so, he was frolicking about with their step-niece and great-step-niece respectively. In a grand moment of like-father-like-son, both Lord Ascot and Hamish decided to storm up to the Hatter. They nodded briefly at each other, and marched up to the back entrance of the house where Eloise and the Hatter were chatting quietly.

"Who might you be, exactly?" Lord Ascot demanded of the Hatter.

"We do not remember inviting you," Hamish added superciliously. "But I suppose it is no surprise the likes of _you_ to be at Alice's party,"

A flash of anger glinted over the Hatter's eyes, but he joked with Hamish to keep it at bay.

"Yes well, you know Alice, if ever there were a more eccentric girl,"

"What's all this about _knowing _people?" Eloise whispered to him. The Hatter passed Eloise a quick 'trust me' look.

"You still haven't told us your name!" Lord Ascot said sternly. He was getting fed up. The party's usual proceedings had been greatly upset by the appearance of the hare, and worse yet, Alice had been absent for over an hour. He could imagine now the raving his wife would help herself to later that night.

"Tell us," Lord Ascot demanded again. "Who _are _you?"

In the distance, not very far off, Alice and Chessur had been investigating the Ascot's garden when Alice heard her almost-step-father's booming voice. Soon after that, the Hatter's most familiar lisp-y and childish voice followed.

"I am the Hatter, who _are _you!?" the Hatter said. In his anger, his hands began to fidget. So much so that he hastily dropped Thackery, for fear of flinging him away if he became too livid.

"That is not a name!" Lord Ascot cried.

"Oh dear," Alice muttered. She swiped Chessur, who had been carefully sniffing some oddly lifeless tulips, and broke into a run.

"It most certainly is! And I do regret to mention you haven't answered _my_ question," the Hatter retaliated, his patience dripping thin with the ridiculous people of Alice's world. Running faster, Alice raced to beat the onset of anger she sensed was brewing inside of him.

"I am Lord Norman Ascot," he said boldly. "And _I _do regret to mention I do not remember my wife inviting you, Mr. Hatter, and your ridiculous name,"

Alice burst through an opening in the hedges just in time to see the Hatter flare up in rage.

"How dare you say anything about the Hightopp-"

"Hatter!" Alice cried, dropping Chessur and rushing over. She grabbed a hold of his right arm (which was perched up high, as if to beat Lord Ascot over the head), pulling it down to his side before swiftly snatching his left. Drawing them together with her own hands she held him there, gazing up into his grey eyes.

"Look at you," she whispered, taking in his monotonous new appearance all at once.

"Alice Kingsley, explain to me who this man is right now!" Hamish barked. "He's been dare I say, mingling, with my niece,"

Alice let go of the Hatter's hands and turned angrily towards Hamish. A fire burned inside her, disgraced at the treatment of her friend. Rampant and still tired from her day, Alice slapped him as hard as she could.

"How dare you speak of my friend that way," she hissed. Hamish almost fell to the ground, but collected himself, muttering "Good heavens!" to himself a great number of times. "And if you must know," Alice continued, glaring at Lord Ascot. "His name is Tarrant Hightopp, and I think it's a _fine _name!"

At this, Alice took Tarrant's arm and boldly turned to storm off, but no longer than she had taken one step did she hear...

"Alice!" from her mother, appearing in the opening in the hedges. "So glad I found you, there a handsome baron down speaking with - oh,"

And then,

"Alice!" from an effortless but urgent Mirana, floating over hurriedly from the back door of the Ascot's large house.

"It's Alice!" the Tweedles smiled in unison, following her.

"Alice, what is going on?" her mother asked, bemused.

"Alice, who are those boys?" Hamish blurted out.

"Alice, I think-" Tarrant attempted.

"BE QUIET! Please!" Alice shrieked, closing her eyes and bringing her hands dramatically to her forehead. Tarrant looked suddenly offended. "Sorry," Alice whispered.

"Mother," Alice said candidly. "I am sorry to cause confusion, these are some of my friends from my travels who happened to be in town," she explained, sneaking cautious looks at Lord Ascot. He merely glanced at her, his eyebrows raised slightly. "I regret not telling you about them earlier,"

"I see," Alice's mother said slowly. "Well, lovely to meet you all, my name is Helen Kingsley, you know my daughter,"

"Tarrant Hightopp," the Hatter smiled, tipping his hat.

"Mirana of Marmoreal," Mirana said, curtseying.

"Tweedledee, ma'am"

"And contrariwise, Tweedledum, ma'am"

"Such, intriguing names," Alice's mother said, an amused smiled creeping onto her face. "Strange places you must have been traveling too,"

A collective smile graced the faces of the Hatter, Alice, Mirana and the Tweedles (and also perhaps Chessur too, but he was finding his new everyday cat state restrained his smiling and evaporating skills).

"Certainly, very strange places," Alice grinned. She bent down to pick up Chessur and stood in an awkward 'well, here we are,' stance next to Tarrant, who had quickly snatched up Thackery before he could scamper off. With cautious eyes, Alice's mother smiled back. Alice sighed an internal sigh of relief, knowing her mother had at least accepted her new friends, even if she wasn't entirely sure she trusted them.

"I'd better go tell the baron you are busy then," Alice's mother then said, excusing herself. Alice watched her rush off, clearly about to tell Lady Ascot everything.

"Well Alice," Hamish began, collecting himself. "There is still no explanation for that horrid rabbit,"

"His name is Thackery," Alice said, placing Chessur down again and running a calming hand down Thackery's still quivering back. "And he's a _hare,_"

"What strange fellows would give a rabbit-"

"Hare."

"Who would give a hare a name?"

"His mother and father of course," the Hatter interjected. "The Earwicket's were highly honourable hares,"

"The Earwickets?!" Hamish exclaimed, growing ever more flabbergasted.

Lord Ascot brooded nearby. It wasn't that _he_ had nothing to say - Lord Ascot's mind riddled with questions he had for Alice's apparent friends from abroad that he certainly never remembered her meeting. But Lord Ascot knew Alice very well; Surrounded by the unusual people, she looked so grounded and sure. Any more interrogating would be useless and rude.

"Alice, I have never heard such nonsense from a man - not even that - he's a mad man- and you slapped me, you ungracious-"

"Hold your tongue, Hamish," Lord Ascot snapped. "Lovely to meet your friends," he then said to Alice. Without another word he ushered Hamish back towards the party, casting an worried but trusting glance towards Alice.

With everybody else gone, Alice walked with her friends to a nearby clearing where they had full view of the party and the Ascot's estate, leading all the way out to the forest.

"I see you found Thackery," Alice said to Tarrant as they sat down.

"I see you found Chessur," Tarrant smiled. "His silence is a wonderful change,"

Chessur again narrowed his eyes. Alice let go of him, allowing him to curl up in-between herself and the Hatter. Mirana sat nearby, casting a wise gaze over the party. The Tweedles sat with her, arguing over something they could see. Thackery however, couldn't quite settle down.

"Poor hare," Tarrant said to Alice. "Your world is quite the change for him, for all of us,"

"I was wondering," Alice said humbly. "Why exactly you are all so changed by my world,"

"Well," Mirana began. "Unfortunately, I do not know. It seems we were all transported the same way, you of course being unchanged, Alice,"

Alice nodded politely.

"Something in whatever it was that transported us stole our Underlandian qualities; my white hair, the Tweedle's stature, Chesh and Thackery's _animated _states,"

"Your colour," Alice frowned, turning towards Tarrant, reaching up and tugging lightly on the flimsy bowtie replacing his ribbon. Her eyes found their way to his, and she realised they were stuck on grey.

"And your eyes," she said. Tarrant could find nothing to say. It was a truly _drab _moment, and he truly could not muster the words to cheer Alice up. The Hatter did sulking well, and he intended too for just a little bit.

"I wonder," Mirana said, breaking the silence. "Has anybody seen Mctwisp? Or Mally?"

"Or my almost-niece," Alice added. Worry crept onto their faces, the Hatter's face turning especially sour.

"I am sure she was with me," he said, frowning. "She had petals in her hair from waking up amongst the rose bushes,"

"That's odd," Alice said.

"Yes, she looked like a sugared vanilla slice, if I must say,"

"Tarrant," Alice frowned. The Hatter was taken aback by Alice's use of his first name. Nobody ever really called him that, except Chesh of course, but Chesh had no regards.

"Either way," Mirana began. "We must find them. If we are to figure out this mystery, I would rather have everybody present,"

Her face turned suddenly sterner than usual.

"And I'm sure you are all aware the possibility exists that we are here because of sinister intentions,"

Alice, the Hatter and the Tweedles all nodded together. Desperate for a look at her reassuring blue eyes, Tarrant stared at Alice, his eyebrows high upon his forehead with worry.

"Don't fret," Alice said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The warmest, most wonderfully ticklish feeling crept through Tarrant's arm like a thousand butter flies flapping their tiny dairy wings just under his skin.

"Don't fret," Tarrant repeated, grateful his eyes were fixed on grey. For if not, they would have been a dreadful shade of nervous amber.

* * *

So that's it!! Okay so it's not incredulously longer. I'll write quicker next time. Sorry if I've shattered all your dreams by turning everyone into _normal_ humans, I don't like it much either. Read, review, love, hate (please don't, actually).

(Please don't hate, is what I mean)

(Read, review and love all you want)


	6. Underlandian Chaos

A/N: Hey guys...guess who's back, after totally pulling an Alice Kingsley and disappearing for what feels like thirteen years (of which it _was_ thirteen years that she was gone, not ten or seven like I've read in some magazine reviews)

So I got busy with school and being the gloriously unorganised person that I am I forgot all about this, until I got an email two days ago from Fanfic saying that someone had added my story to their alerts list. I was so shocked that people were still actually reading this and liking it that I decided to kick back into action.

This chapter relies a little on the geography of the Ascot estate, and seeing as I'm not quite sure exactly how everything is set out, just take where I say things are with a grain of salt.

'Tis All, enjoy :)

P.S. There's a Tim Burton exhibition in Melbourne that opens this Friday! Any Aussies in that area, go see it! It looks so awesome!

* * *

_Eloise Scarlett was the daughter of Felix and Eleanor Scarlett, who had no relatives in the entire world, but had forged a strong friendship with the William family. They were of similar background, the two men shared similar interest of trade and finance, and the women seemed to get along just fine. The only thing the Williams had that the Scarletts couldn't share was a child; their daughter, Hannah, betrothed to the second Ascot son. _

_But alas, one evening, when Summer was creeping away over the horizon, Eloise graced the world. Fine haired, curly and blonde, with red wine lips and wide eyes, she was the image of daintiness. But no matter what, the first thing anyone ever thought of little Eloise was, "My, doesn't she look like a little Alice Kingsley?"_

_Oddly, Alice and Eloise never quite met. The Scarletts lived on the other side of town to them. Until of course, another Summer night._

"_Eloise?" the merchant mumbled. "Eloise may I come in?"_

_Eloise sat perched like a statue on her bed, holding her favourite teddy bear to her stomach and staring into the wall like it wasn't even there. _

_The merchant crept into the room and pulled up a chair beside her bed. _

"_Eloise, I'm afraid I have some grave news,"_

_Eloise bit her lip, she knew what was coming. She'd known for hours; her parents hadn't returned for dinner. Eloise knew they weren't going too._

"_Eloise," the merchant said, as if her name was the only safe thing he could say. "Your parents were found, their carriage had been robbed, do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_Eloise ventured to answer, but clutched her bear tighter instead._

"_Your parents were killed," the merchant almost whispered. "I'm sorry,"_

_Eloise closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She didn't want to hear anything else. The merchant sighed, adding "I'll be in the lounge if you need me,"_

_Outside the door, Eloise could hear the maid and the Merchant whispering._

"_She's barely seven, she can't stay here,"_

"_But, Miss Finery, where do we send her?"_

"_Mr. Weller, I think I know a place, but first, we must find their will,"_

"_Perhaps they have a plan,"_

"_I knew them well; I think I know what their plan was,"_

_No, Eloise thought. Not them. Anywhere in the world, but them._

Eloise ran through the forest behind the Ascot Estate once more. She trailed something that had caught her eye. That forever rushing little white bundle of neurotic rabbit.

"Where have you gone?" she muttered, leaping over a log.

Eloise glanced back at the estate; she knew she ought to be back with the Hatter, but curiosity overcame her and she bound after the rabbit. A little dash of white fur appeared and then disappeared behind a tree, and Eloise bolted towards it. The white rabbit caught sight of Eloise and collapsed from fright.

"Oh, Mctwisp," Eloise sighed, picking him up. "Wake up, we have to get back to the Hatter,"

She nudged his cheeks, which had, like every Underlandian, taken the form of something dully normal. A white rabbit indeed, was all he was.

Mctwisp roused awake, and sat comfortably in Eloise's arms. His red eyes opened wide with nervous tension, his nose twitching like a wad of itchy fur was floating right before it. Mctwisp suddenly thrust his head around behind him, and without a breathe to spare, he leapt out of Eloise's arms and back into the forest.

"Wait!" Eloise cried. "We have to find the Hatter!"

She once more bound after him, racing through the forest. She dodged trees, logs, leaves, bugs and everything until she could barely see where she was going anymore. Ahead of her was nothing but the dull forest and occasional bright glimpses of Mctwisp. She caught sight of him leap to the right and cower behind a tree, but before Eloise could call out to him, she saw what he was hiding from.

The most terrifying, strange looking and menacing woman she'd ever seen. And such a large head!

"No," Eloise thought. "Surely not..."

She dived behind a tree, and sneaked another look. The woman marched steadfastly in the direction of the estate, flanked by a tall tall man, a few rugged looking people, and what looked like...playing cards?

"Outlanders" Eloise muttered. Playing card men, dirty looking people...and the Queen who had said to have been banished. Eloise gulped.

She _needed_ to find the Hatter now. Suddenly, there was a high shrill.

"STAYNE!" shrieked the voice.

"That has to be her," Eloise thought

"I smell wabbit! Find it at once!"

"Yes, your most graceful highness," a mans voice said obediently. "Find it!" he yelled at the men.

Eloise could hear the clunk of some metal, and assumed it was the playing card men. "So they're soldiers," she thought. Out of the corner of her eye, Eloise could see Mctwisp behind the tree. She hoped to hope he wouldn't try to run.

The clunk of the soldiers grew louder as one of them neared Eloise's tree. Looking over at Mctwisp, Eloise could see another soldier, him too closing in on the rabbit. She had to act...she couldn't let those awful Outlanders take Mctwisp.

_The things they did..._she remembered the Hatter saying with the most unsettlingly grim eyes.

Near to where she was sitting, Eloise spotted a small branch. It looked big enough for her to pick up, and crouching forward, she gingerly took it from the ground. The soldier near her tree heard the branch move and marched over. Eloise closed her eyes, held the branch up and listened.

Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk.

Just a little more...

Clunk- CLUNK!

Eloise whipped around the tree and smashed the branch as hard as she could into the thin playing card soldier. It toppled over backwards and cried out loudly, screaming "I found it! The crazy thing hit me!"

Eloise looked at Mctwisp and yelled 'RUN!', before desperately bolting for the estate.

"CATCH THAT GIRL!" she heard the Red Queen shrill with anger. "AND THE WABBIT!"

As Eloise ran towards the estate she could hear in the distance, the cries of the Red Queen.

"AND FIND ALICE!"

* * *

"No," Alice frowned, placing her hands on her hip.

"Oh why not!" Tarrant whined, dragging out the why.

"Because that man you say has a 'dreadfully boring hat' over there was _one _of my father's business partners and I won't have you scaring him by offering him hat choice advice!" Alice leaped into a rant.

"Alice, dear, are you alright?"

Alice closed her eyes and put her forehead to his shoulder.

"No," she mumbled. "We should be doing more than waiting,"

Together with the anxious Thackery and a napping Cheshire Cat, the Hatter and Alice stood in the patio awaiting orders from Mirana. It had been decided that Alice stay with the Hatter and protect the Underlandians they'd found while Mirana and the Tweedles went looking for Eloise.

"I have reason to believe my sister is behind this, so you are staying right here, Alice," Mirana had said. "And Hatter, I trust you to take care of her,"

"Of course, m'lady," the Hatter said with a bow. Now it had been about half an hour and Alice was becoming restless.

"I don't like standing still," she said.

"Oh neither, Alice dear," Tarrant said. "But eh, p'rhaps some things ar' for the best now ey,"

"Still got the brogue," Alice mumbled, a smile perking up the corners of her lips.

Their attention was diverted when Chesh began hissing. Turning to look at him, they found he was batting madly at a tiny white mouse.

"Chesh, no!" Alice cried, rushing over and grabbing the mouse. Alice knew at once who the mouse was. "Can't you see!" she hissed back at Chesh.

Holding the tiny mouse up to Tarrant's face, she said, "This is Mally!"

"By Gryphon, it is!" Tarrant cried. The tiny mouse jumped for joy at seeing the Hatter and then turned back to Alice. Chesh sat in the corner, waving his tail unhappily.

"You're mad," Alice said to him, suddenly smiling. "You growl when you're happy and wag your tail when you're angry..."

Chesh narrowed his eyes and let out a quiet mew.

She turned her attention back to Mallymkun, and her smile fell away. "Otherland got to you too I see," she mumbled. Suddenly, Alice broke into tears. The Hatter quickly snatched up Mally and placed her in his pocket so that Alice would let her hands move to her face.

Wiping her tears, Alice sobbed, "I'm sorry, I just can't stand that this is happening to all you,"

She looked into Tarrant's grey eyes. "I miss the madness,"

Tarrant leant forward and whispered, "Don't fret,"

Alice smiled broadly at him. She turned to look at the party crowd, all who where deeply enveloped in their party gossiping and tea cups. Only the occasional few would look over at Alice and the Hatter, their eyes quietly wondering, "Who is that odd man with Alice? And why are they harboring a cat and a hare?"

Mrs. Kingsley however, and Lord Ascot had spoken nothing of it for nearly an hour, so everyone knew to keep their noses out. The gossip however, still flew.

"Is _that_ her new fiancee? _Who_ is he? She turned down a Lord for an apprentice job and a man no one knows?"

"Perhaps she is with child,"

"I expect that to be the case, little tart,"

Alice frowned. "They're talking about me, I know it,"

The Hatter occupied himself by playing with Mally, who ran about his hands jovially.

"Alice, dear, was it not you who said you do not mind what they think"

"Well I don't," Alice said. She folded her arms and began to ponder. Surely it was safe to go wondering, especially with Tarrant by her side. The worst that could happen is they could run into the Red Queen, Alice thought, but even then she was banished. She'd have no one but Stayne.

Alice knew they would be safe...

"Come on then," she said to Tarrant, picking up Chessur and stepping down from the patio. "We're going,"

"Alice, dear, no we had _specific_ orders from her High-ness to stay, r-right here," Tarrant managed, knowing that Alice was just as stubborn as she was beautiful. Wait..

Had he just thought that? She certainly was a pretty girl but...yes, beautiful. Mesmerizing and beautiful.

"Hatter!" Alice hissed.

"I'm fine, sorry, my mind was else where,"

Alice giggled. "Isn't it always?"

Tarrant smiled awkwardly, and picked up Thackery. Slinging the hare over his shoulders, Tarrant followed Alice as she marched through the party. Weaving in and out of guests they searched, Alice's eyes prying for any sighting of Eloise.

"If I was Eloise...where would I go..of course!"

With that she took off, out onto the small plain just before the forest. As she neared the plain she dropped Chessur, and broke into a run. Tarrant tried to keep up with her, devoted to protecting her no matter what she did.

Suddenly, Alice stopped. Her gaze was transfixed forward and her mouth fell open. The Hatter caught up with her, and he too gaped.

Running towards them, followed by a number playing card soldiers, was Eloise and what appeared to be a white rabbit.

"RUN!" Eloise yelled at them. "GO!" Alice turned around and made for the estate, taking Tarrant's hand and practically pulling him forward. They ran through the party, disappearing into the Ascot's house.

"Swords swords," she mumbled quickly. "The gaming room!"

Leaving Tarrant at the door and dashing into the gaming room, Alice retrieved two swords that the Ascots kept safe in a cabinet.

"I'll apologise later," Alice said. "Right after they thank me,"

She threw Tarrant one of the swords as she ran out of the room and together they dashed back through the party (with the swords, at which point Lady Ascot, realising what they were carrying shouted "Honestly, _what is going on!_") and towards the field.

"Remember the Frabjous Day, Tarrant?" Alice breathed, buckling the sword sheath to her waist and drawing the sword. She could see the playing card soldiers marching about, Eloise having disappeared from their sights, now hiding behind a hedge. Alice nodded to the little girl and mouthed "STAY".

"Cer'ainly, m'dear," Tarrant grinned, taking his own sword. "Ey, love a good sword fight, no doubt,"

"Certainly," Alice repeated, and with that they ran at the soldiers.

* * *

"Helen, I demand to know what has gotten into your daughter!" Lady Ascot shrieked.

"Calm down, Agnes, please," Mrs. Kinsgley tried.

"I organised this party, I called everyone here, I..I organised the food!"

Mirana hovered nearby with the Tweedles. She had been sifting through the party hoping to hope that Eloise would show up sooner or later. Drifting daintily around, she was even stopped by a few guests, them reeling her into their conversation.

"I do apologise, but I am pre-occupied," she would say before scurrying off.

"We gotta find Alice," Tweedledee announced as they stood by some roses.

"No, its Eloise, not Alice," Tweedledum corrected.

"But we already found Alice,"

"Don't you mean Eloise?"

"Yeah, Eloise, we already found her,"

"Hush, boys," Mirana said, trying to listen in on the Ascot's conversation.

"Agnes," Lord Ascot said. "I'm sure there's an explanation,"

"Well let's go find _out_, then!" Lady Ascot hissed, and stormed off in the direction Alice had been running. Having caused quite the commotion, Lady Ascot gathered quite a following, all anxious to find out what was really going on. They walked down the the edge of the plain, and as soon as they saw what was going on, cried out in shock.

"Alice! Kingsley!" Lady Ascot cried. "I have ha enough-"

"Sorry!" Alice cried. She dodged a spear jab from one of the soldiers, and swung at it with her sword, putting a large dent in its side. The soldier toppled, but not long after did Alice have another one to contend with. The Hatter was much the same, battering off soldier after soldier.

The crowd stood agape. They weren't sure what was more surprising; the playing card men or the fact that Alice was fighting them...and winning!

"She fights like a natural!" one man cried.

Alice and the Hatter backed up to each other, each with only one soldier to go.

"One, two," she whispered. "three, four, five,"

"Six!" the Hatter cried. "Now go!"

They swiftly beheaded the remaining soldiers, and without a second to hesitate they ran back to where Eloise was hiding. Ignoring the crowd, Alice crouched down and asked Eloise how she was.

"I'm fine," Eloise muttered. "I-I found Mctwisp,"

The white rabbit crept out from underneath Eloise and shivered without its waist coat.

Alice sighed with relief. The Hatter began marching Chessur and Thackery back to the patio to wait, oblivious to the whispers of the crowd as he carried one of the Ascots swords.

Alice however, could not escape them. No sooner had she picked up Nivens and begun walking him over to where the Hatter was standing did Lord and Lady Ascot, not to mention Hannah, Hamish and just about everyone there, lay their expecting eyes on her and demand to know what was going on.

"Alice...I simply do not know what to say anymore!" Lord Ascot said. "You...you are _truly_ your father's daughter!"

"Thankyou," Alice said cautiously. She moved to put her sword back into its sheath when she heard Eloise cry, "Alice, it's her!"

Alice snapped her eyes back over the plain, and in the distance could see a bright flash of red hair and the lanky armor of a tall tall knave. Mirana saw them too and dashed over to Alice.

"Your majesty!" Alice cried. "Sorry, I shouldn't have left the-"

"There isn't time, Alice," Mirana said, her eyes wide. "I was thinking, while I was searching for Eloise. My sister was bound to show up eventually, and we have no means of protecting ourselves here, but I know a way that we can stall,"

"Stall, why?" Alice said.

"You and Tarrant must go back to Underland, you must figure out why this is happening and quickly! She mustn't see you!"

Mirana ushered Alice off towards the Hatter.

"In my castle," Mirana called to them as they ran off. "There's a potion that will bring you back, without the side effects!"

Alice nodded and ran towards the forest with Tarrant. Avoiding the plain, they ran past the patio and into the garden. Alice felt the curious tingles of deja vu; running from Hamish, through the garden, finding the rabbit hole.

"Okay then," Alice said. "Down we go,"

She took Tarrants hand and together, they jumped into the rabbit hole.

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

down they fell,

past pianos,

jam jars,

a skull or two...

...until they landed back into the hall of doors.

"Tarrant!" Alice cried, throwing her arms around him. She was delighted to find him back to his usual state of absurdity, with his pink ribbon hat, torn jacket, colourful socks, pale face and those crazy emerald eyes.

Again, she felt his thin figure and began to worry. Putting on a smile, she said to him, "Ok, we haven't much time, we need to get to Marmoreal,"

She wondered over to the table, and looked for the keys, slightly confused.

"I was sure they were here,"

"The keys? Oh yes, those, Her Majesty had those placed there for your if you ever returned, you see we have many doors in Underland and so many many places to visit. The gangly gardens, mushroom forest, Outland (never go there though, my dear), Thackery's garden of course, the whirlpool, the mock turtle used to be there but-"

"Tarrant," Alice hissed.

"Sorry,"

"No no, I don't mind you I mean I remember where the keys are!"

Alice dove her hand into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out six little keys.

One tiny key, one with a snowflake, one sprouting mushrooms, one made of china, one old and rusty, and one silver with red engravings.

"I believe the one you're looking for has the snowflake on it,"

"Yes but which door," Alice mused. It didn't take her too long however, to work it out. The most gloriously white, shining, beautiful door embellished with light pink butterflies and a rose for a doorknob. Alice unlocked the door and quickly pocketed the keys.

Opening the door, Alice gasped and smiled in amazement.

"Welcome back," Tarrant whispered, and they stepped inside the grand halls of Mirana's castle.

* * *

Whew! Long chapter! Hope you like my various random references to Carrol. Does anyone know how I can get the formatting to work so in the part where they fall, I can have the "Down"s cascading? Know what I mean? I tried to space them out but they just reverted back to normal. Any help would be appreciated :)

;)


End file.
